


Whispers

by SuhailaUniverse



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Baby Kitty, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:59:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7029859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuhailaUniverse/pseuds/SuhailaUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the heartbreaking loss of their daughter in Paris, Claire and Jamie return to Lallybroch, where they begin the journey toward healing each other. One night, they get a chance to spend some comfortingly bittersweet quiet time with Jenny's daughter Kitty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers

She’d been sitting in bed trying to read by candlelight a book she’d borrowed from Jenny, wee Katherine Mary’s fussing permeating the walls – poor thing hadn’t been able to settle all evening – when she heard a murmur of voices in the hallway. A moment later, Jamie walked in carrying the little bundle in his arms, his nose burrowing into her tummy, making affectionate cooing noises.

“We have a special guest with us tonight, I see,” she said, smiling as she watched him walk about the room, holding the baby high above his head, much to Kitty’s delight. “Aye. Thought maybe Jenny could use a wee bit of a rest. You dinna mind, do you?” he said, stopping mid-stride to look over at her, chunks of his hair clasped tightly in Kitty’s tiny fists as she reached down from her elevated position.

“Of course not!” she replied, immensely enjoying the sight of him trying to disentangling himself from Kitty’s surprisingly firm grip. Putting her book down, she gestured for him to join her on the bed. She rucked up her shift a little so he could comfortably sit between her legs, as the baby sat cradled on his stomach, her back braced on Jamie’s raised thighs. He gingerly lay down, not wanting to put all his weight on Claire, but sensing his hesitation, she pulled him all the way back to her so his back was flush with her chest, cushioning his head on her right shoulder and kissed him just behind his left ear.

“I don’t want to squash ye,” he said, making to move.

“You won’t,” she assured him, wrapping her arms across his chest, holding him tightly in place, resting her chin on his shoulder.

They sat in a companionable silence watching as Kitty pulled at Jamie’s shirt, his fingers – and when Claire extended her hand to the little girl, her fingers too were obligingly tugged – all the while, making amiable _wooooo_ -ing conversation with them. Jamie began rocking his legs from side to side, lulling her gently to sleep. Claire opened the buttons of his shirt and slipped her hand inside. Not in invitation, but just to feel the warmth of him, idly running her fingers lightly along the bumps of his ribs, gooseflesh promptly bursting up and down his side.

Kitty had long fallen asleep, but they kept watching her unable to pull their eyes away, both lost in aching thought of the daughter they’d never get to hold. Claire moved Jamie’s collar out of the way and pressed her lips to his neck. He felt the warm droplet run slowly down his bare shoulder as she sniffed softly. He closed his eyes and sighed. “Sassenach, I’m—“ he began quietly. “I know, love. Me too.” she soothingly interrupted, her voice silently husky. He found her other hand and interlaced his fingers with hers. “We were able to once, mo nighean donn. We will again.” He promised.

“I know,” she whispered again, pulling her hand from inside his shirt to turn his head to face her so she could give him a promise of her own. A bone-deep promise that she knew she’d never be able to find the words to fully express, so she let her body speak for her heart. In that moment, the world around them fell away. The heartbreaking past and the uncertain future ahead, fading completely into the welcoming darkness of the moon-less night.

What felt like a very long time later, they broke from the kiss, Claire planting an extra tender peck on Jamie’s temple, and went back to watching the peacefully sleeping baby. “I should take her to Jenny,” he said after a time, but made no move to get up. Slipping her hand back into his shirt, Claire replied, “Not just yet. Just a little while longer.”


End file.
